


On your mark, get set, BAKE!

by curiousniffin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (maybe next time), (sorry), (there's no smut), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, i mean there is one eggplant emoji so..., pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousniffin/pseuds/curiousniffin
Summary: For reylo_prompts on twitter's 1000 words challenge! Sorry for the awful title...titles are my weakness XDTheoriginal prompt: "Rey texts Rose in a panic, because she and Ben have only been on two dates and she's already mentally naming their future kids. 'Help me' she says, hoping Rose will snap her out of it. Instead Rose comes over with wine and a book of baby names." - with a twistfrom A_O_3_T_A_D: "The messages go to Ben by mistake"





	On your mark, get set, BAKE!

Rey blinks at her television, Netflix’s “_are you still watching?_” popup a mockery of her plans to binge another season of Bake Off. A glance at her phone shows her that it’s been thirty minutes since the last episode ended; she’d been daydreaming for so long, Netflix has officially given up on her.

Grabbing her phone, she stands & walks into the kitchen. She unlocks the phone, wondering idly if Ben is thinking of her before she scrolls to Rose’s contact & composes a new message.

_ 911! _

It shows as ‘read’ almost instantly, a blinking ellipses appearing while Rose types. She leaves the phone on the counter and opens her fridge to find a bottle of wine, pulling a mug out of the cabinet and pouring herself a larger-than-strictly-necessary glass. She takes a sip - making it easier to carry - and then grabs the mug, the phone, and the bottle before retreating back to the next of blankets and pillows on her sofa.

_ what’s wrong? permanently fused to the couch? run out of feel-good _ 📺_? _

Rey grins, rolling her eyes at Rose’s reply.

_ I think I’m in love. I can’t stop thinking about Ben. _

_ cute!! _

Rose’s text is followed by another, filled with too many heart-themed emojis for Rey’s taste; nothing a little bit more wine won’t fix. She takes a drink while she types.

_ Not cute! We’ve been on two dates. _

_ what about when he brought you _ ☕ _ @ work? _

_ Doesn’t count_, Rey responds, but the memory of Ben appearing at the auto-body shop, his fingers warm as he passed her a to-go cup of chai, puts a goofy smile on her face nonetheless. She grabs the remote and lets Netflix know that she’s alive and ready to watch the next episode.

_ it absolutely counts & it’s basically the cutest thing I’ve ever heard _ 😍😍 _ lock him down!! _

_ That’s the problem...I want to. _

_ what??? who are you? what have you done with my best friend? _🛸🛸🛸

Rey snorts at her phone as Paul & Mary discuss scones, but Rose isn’t wrong - Rey has always been hesitant when it comes to commitment.

Finishing off her wine, Rey looks down to notice that her phone is dying.

_ Brb_, she types. _ Going to find charger_.

She sets the phone down on the couch, and stands to look for the cable, eventually finding it at the bottom of her purse. Plugging the phone in, it begins to recharge as she refills her mug, the pleasant buzz from the wine making her feel less foolish to have this conversation.

She watches another fifteen minutes of television as she drinks, letting her phone gain battery before she turns it back on.

Rose hasn’t responded while Rey’s been MIA - probably distracted by Finn.

Rey opens the thread and begins to type, the wine loosening her tongue (fingers).

_ I don’t know, Rose. He’s just so...big. And warm? He smells great and he’s just really sweet to me...I feel like we just have this connection. He’s got baggage, but it goes with mine. I don’t feel afraid to talk to him, you know? Like, it feels like he’s actually listening? Like he cares what I have to say? I feel like he could take care of me - not that I need that, but it’s nice to know it’s an option. _  
_  
Also his hands are enormous and I told you about our second date, right? He’s just - wow. He knows what he’s doing_ 🍆😜

Rey snorts at her own text; Rose will appreciate the emojis. She resumes her typing spree.

_ He’s got lots of good family names for babies, Rose. You know I’ve always wanted family names. Just think about how cute our babies would be. Making them would be...not bad, either...he could put a baby in me tonight and I think I’d love it. Not that you want the details. _

She locks the phone, mentally admonishing herself at getting attached so quickly. For all she knew, Ben didn’t feel the same connection, the same _ pull_, as Rey did (even if he had already planned their next two dates - Rey had written them in her planner and had definitely not doodled hearts around them, definitely not).

Several contestants on the show bring their bakes up for judging before Rey realizes that Rose hasn’t texted her back yet. Unlocking the phone, she sees that the messages have all been delivered - and read - and Rose is typing. The three dots blink repeatedly, then stop, then start again.

_ I’d love to hear the details. _

That...doesn’t look like a text from Rose. Capitalization? There should be at least two magnifying glass emojis.

Rey squints at the phone, confused and more tipsy than she’d meant to get on a Tuesday night. The blinking dots appear again.

_ Rey? _

Realization dawns on her, and she drops the phone with a gasp - it slides off of her lap and onto the floor, facedown, Rey scrambling to pick it up and make sure she’s not having some kind of waking nightmare.

She’d texted BEN. About himself. About **wanting to have his babies**.

The shame she feels is all-consuming, and if she hadn’t been downing liquid courage for the last half hour she’d probably be unable to unlock the phone and (shakily) type out a response.

_ I am so, so sorry. Those were completely inappropriate and also meant for my best friend. _

She feels like time has slowed to a crawl as she waits for him to respond. Maybe he’ll never respond. Maybe she’ll die of embarrassment and never have to face him.

_ Don’t be sorry. _

She feels a flood of relief; he doesn’t hate her. Her phone buzzes in her hand, another text arriving before she can reply.

_ If this is too forward, just tell me, but...I would be thrilled to put a baby in you. _

A different kind of heat washes over Rey at the implications of his text, and she grins down at the phone; she doesn’t think she’s ever typed her address out faster.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've filled a twitter prompt, and my first time trying a challenge like this - hopefully it's not awful!
> 
> [Find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/curiousniffin)! <3


End file.
